


Bitten

by AlexisS2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisS2000/pseuds/AlexisS2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, it's all from the perspective of Stiles Stilinski and his sister Jane. She goes through everything with her brother and his friends as she gets close with them as well and gets more and more into the pack as she learns more of what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jane, you're going to be late for school!" Yells my father from downstairs, who has already checked in five times when he should be heading to work at the Beacon Hills Police Department, being the sheriff means that he has a lot of work to do, and without knowledge of what the hell goes on in Beacon Hills, it can be very tricky, or at least that's what I over hear from my twin brother Stiles whenever he's talking with his friends and I just so happen to over hear their conversations. 

"Jane, get up" I'm suddenly dragged out of bed by my feet by Stiles who begins laughing, but there's another laugh along with him. Oh god, Scott McCall, my crush since the day Stiles peed on his sandcastle at the beach. He's here and laughing at me in my large lacrosse hoodie that I 'borrowed' from Isaac who's my best friend and my Hello Kitty underwear that I got for Christmas even if I'm almost 17, 'god I really need to wear pants to bed' I think to myself. 

"Nice underwear Jane!" The boys laugh, causing me to turn red and cover myself with the sweater.

"Boys, leave her alone and get to school." Thank god for my dad, he can be a real life saver sometimes. Soon the boys stop laughing as we hear my father drive off to work, they both look at me. "Get dressed, we're not going to school." Scott tosses some pants in my direction as Stiles is already half way to his room. "What are you talking about? We have a major test today in Chemistry, we have to go or we'll miss it." I protest and stand up, pulling on the jeans Scott had tossed me. 

"Jane, for once just listen to us" Stiles shouts from his room across the hall. "Jane, for once just listen to us" I mock as I pull on my boots. Looking up at Scott I see that he's staring out the window protectively. "Scott, you okay over there?" He nods slowly and backs away from the window and grabs my arm, pulling me up from the bed as Stiles comes back into the room. 

"We need to go, now" Stiles nods in agreement, leaving me wondering what the hell is going on once again. 

When we got outside I looked around to try and find what exactly was scaring Scott ans Stiles but I saw nothing, yet we still rushed to Stiles's Jeep. "Jane, get in!" Stiles yells at me and practically shoves me in the Jeep, then him and Scott get in after me and speeding off away from the house. 

"Okay, what the hell is going on!?" I yell, finally giving up on waiting for them to tell me. "Stiles?" Scott says looking at my brother. "No" he response, but, tell me what? They're gay together? No, not with how they dress. 

"She's your sister"

"Exactly" Stiles and I say at the same time, we all go quiet then Stiles sighs. "Fine, we know you've been listening in on our conversations, and well..." he trails off and soon he slams on the brakes when something slams into the side of the Jeep, making it spin ans flip over. The roof is pealed away from the rest of the Jeep and I am thrown out on the road and hit my head.


	2. Chapter 2

\- A few days later -

"They took her Scott!" I scream at Scott, punching a locker next to me. "They took Jane! My sister!" I sank onto the bench of the empty locker room of Beacon Hills High School, we're late for the game but being yelled at by Coach is the least of our worries. Someone has Jane and we have to find out who before something else happens to her.

"We'll find her Stiles."

"What do I tell my dad?" We both go quiet as the door opens. "McCall! Stilinski!" Coach, I stand and we both grab our gear and follow Coach out to the field. It's dark and the lights light up the lacrosse field, the crowd cheering as Scott runs onto the field as I sit on the bench wondering if my sister is even alive, or worse, turned.

"Hey Stiles" I turn around to see my father sitting behind me with a smile. "Hey dad" I respond trying to smile back, but he sees through my lie.

"Stiles, what's going on?" My father asks concerned.

"Dad..it's about Jane" The whistle blows and I'm called onto the field to play for the first time. I get into place and the game starts, when I get the ball I run.

"Throw it!" I hear Lydia shout from the stands. Lydia has been my crush since the third grade, with her strawberry blond hair, her green eyes, she's so beautiful. But not only that, she's very smart with her IQ of 170. So, I throw the ball getting it into the net. 

The crowd goes crazy, the timer counts down to zero and we win the game. I shout in excitement my mind filled with excitement, completely forgetting about what Jane might be going through. During the Team's celebration of our win, the lights had gone out and someone grabs me.


End file.
